bakuganrebootfandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Şablon:Özetler
1: Dan meets his partner Bakugan Drago for the first time and we learn about the incident that happened on Earth twelve years ago. 2: Dan and friends win the Bakugan Battle, firmly establishing the Awesome Ones as our heroes and Bakugan Brawlers. 3: When the local Burger Joint is being threatened by a rogue Bakugan, Dan steps up to save the day and the burgers! 4: The AO stop neighborhood kids from copycat behavior (namely, using their Bakugan for frivolous reasons). 5: The AO must handle a neighborhood bully who is using his Bakugan to pick on the local kids. 6: Wynton's constant practical jokes wear thin on his Bakugan Trox so the Bakugan decide to teach him a lesson. 7: After the AO cause accidental destruction Dan's parents question whether the kids should be allowed to keep their Bakugan. 8: Lia disagrees with her new Bakugan Pegatrix on battle techniques but during a fierce fight Lia must rely on Pegatrix's battle savy. 9: Two new Bakugan Brawlers, Shun and Magnus, try out for the AO. 10: The AO solve the mystery of a kid's missing Bakugan and meet a Bakugan Hunter named Strata. 11: Lightning discovers a new Bakugan, Artulean, leading to an unhealthy rivalry with Howlkor. 12: While Lia's newswoman mom does an expose on the AO Strata the Hunter tries to capture Hydorous. 13: The AO compete with a rival Brawling team for ViewTube hits leading to a "winner take all" brawl. 14: Everett Ray, a promotor, tries to get the AO to join an official league for Bakugan Battling. 15: Wynton finds a new Bakugan who proves difficult to control but things get more complicated when Col. Tripp seizes control of Trox. 16: With "Dan" behaving strangely toward the AO Lightning sniffs out the truth- an impostor! 17: After a Bakugan field errupts the town kids stampede to get their own Bakugan but when the field is contaminated Lia must save the day. 18: Dan and Wynton meet a strange boy who leads them into an underground maze where they discover the boy's Bakugan has been enslaved. 19: Philomena Dusk from AAAnimus Corp. hires Magnus and gives him a control implant to bolster the power of his Bakugan to defeat Dan. 20: A cryptic call leads the AO in search of a missing Bakugan but they soon realize the call was actually a test from a mysterious benefactor. 21: We are introduced to Shun's mysterious backstory, his relationship with his industrialist father and desire for a closer knit family. 22: Dan and Shun butt heads on how best to make the AO a real team amidst growing threats including the mysterious Shargo Ronin. 23: Drago and the other AO Bakugan face an unseen threat with earth shattering power only to be left wondering if it was all a dream. 24: Osamu Kazami comes to take his son Shun back home and finds a defiance he hadn't counted on. 25: The AO meet Benton Dusk discovering that their quiet little corner of the world is about to become much, much larger. 26: Benton Dusk reveals that the AO have been indentified as persons of interest by powerful corporations including Philomena Dusk's AAAnimus.